When East Meets West
by cowgoil10
Summary: Maria grows up with Isabel, Max and Tess on the west side. Micheal grows up with Kyle, Alex, and Liz on the east side. Read to find out more! Chapter 17 up!
1. Chapter One

_I've been writing this story on a site called Candy is Dandy and decided to post it here, too._

_Summary: Maria grows up with Isabel, Max and Tess on the west side. Micheal grows up with Kyle, Alex, and Liz on the east side. They start to accept each other as a whole group, but will they all stay together when Courtney and Billy try to break them apart?_

* * *

My name is Maria Rose Deluca. I'm an average girl you see everyday. I grew up in Roswell, New Mexico with my best friends Tess Harding, Isabel Evans and Max Evans. The four of us have been inseparable since kindergarten.

When we reached high school, Isabel, Tess, and I held the eyes of every teenage male at West Roswell High. We all had our share of dates, but never any serious relationships, I mean, we were around 15 at the time! What did we know about love then than the love of a mother... or, for some people, a father... but lets not get into that just yet.

Every weekday was spent in school or at the Crashdown, a food joint just between east and west boarders, so both sides attended. Of course, west thought it was more on our side and east the same, making us all argue about it. A challenge would be reiterated to determine who stayed and who left each day.

Ever since I was a kid, there was talk about the merging of East and West Roswell high, but I never thought they would go through with it! Just my luck, I have to spend my senior year with those east punks! I've heard plenty of rumors about the east slut, Courtney Banks. I've even encountered her a couple of times and we've agreed to hate one another and to make the others life miserable.

It was suppose to be my year, our year, because we were seniors. We were suppose to rule the school. Nobody from West didn't know who we were. We were the "cool" kids that threw the best parties and wore the best clothes. Now we had to share our glory with the "cool" east kids! This sucks!

My alarm clock went off at 6:45, way too early if you ask me. I threw it across the room where it hits the wall and stops beeping. I throw my face into my pillow and groan. The first day of school and I was off to a bad start. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after my annoying alarm kept sounding in my ears so I forced myself out of bed. I slipped on my Grinch slippers and started getting ready for the day.

After my shower I sat down to breakfast which was finished in record time, 5 minutes. Getting up, I threw my hair up in a messy bun. I found my favorite red shirt and my nicest jeans. Looking in the mirror, I saw that my red shirt exposed just a hint of my pale stomach. I moved my gaze up to my face and grimaced before I sat down to do my make-up.

I was ready and out into my red jetta to pick up Tess at 7:35. I still had 10 minutes before school started.

"Hey, Ria," she opened the door and slid in, giving me a hug. "You're here early, aren't you? We usually make up lame excuses on why YOU'RE late to my house, but today we might actually be on time!"

"Oh, shut up, Tess!" I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street. "At least I'm giving you a ride. Don't complain about what time I come to get you; I could just not come at all!"

"Okay, sheesh! Sorry, I didn't know this was going to be a hard subject for you!" she held up her hands in surrender and I nodded. "Besides, we have bigger problems on our hands. The merging of East and West!"

I groaned. "Ugh, just what I need. ANOTHER great thing for me! Yes, all the stares from those ugly east chicks! Goody!"

"I know, tell me about it! Courtney Banks is the sluttiest of the east girls, but I heard she can't nail the one man she really wants," Tess smirked.

I snorted. "Whose that, someone that ACTUALLY wants her for her? I wanna know who this LUCKY guy is that gets my pity," I said hopping out of the car and heading inside.

"Uh, Micheal Guerin. Ruggedly handsome and very built, just how you like them," Tess raised her eyebrows. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Oh, hell no, Tess! Don't get any ideas! Your aren't gonna set me up with another guy because one, you suck at it-"

"HEY!"

"-and two, he's an east!" I pulled her toward a frantically waving Isabel.

"Well, there isn't east and west anymore, Maria. Just Roswell High," she explained.

I ignored her and hugged Isabel. "Hey Izzy!"

She pulled Tess to us so we were all hugging. "Hey girls! I'm so excited!"

Tess and I exchanged glances before pulling away. "How can you be so happy? We're at school for god's sake! Or, as I like to call it, Satan's asshole! It's bad enough I have to deal with the east people, but now a freakin' bouncing-off-the-walls- happy Isabel Evans?" I sighed, faking sadness. "I'm never going to survive, Tessie! If I die you can have my jetta, okay?"

Tess giggle and Isabel glared. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to homerooms. I had Mr. McKnight.

"Good morning, class. I want everyone to notice the board where I have put your seating chart, so will everyone stand up and move to your right seat, please," he started. I rolled my eyes and moved to my right seat.

It wasn't so bad; I wasn't in the last seat, but the seat before it in the second to last row. I smiled, this year might not be so bad after all...

Spoke WAY too soon! Courtney Banks sat on my left and Billy Darden on my right while two boys I didn't know were right behind me. "Great," I muttered, "another wonderful year for Maria Deluca."

* * *

_Review time!_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? If it isn't Maria DeLOSER!" Courtney said in her whiny little voice.

"I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. "Oh! It's Whoretney Banks! Long time no see!" I smiled at her.

Her jaw dropped and there was snickering behind me. I looked to see 2 boys; one was wearing a varsity jacket, no doubt a football player. He didn't hide his laughter and he winked at me.

The other boy was...different. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a grin. His eyes were intense, so intense I turned back around in my seat. "I'm a whore, huh?" she squealed.

"Well, if the shoe fits," I started and the boys laughed again.

"She's got you there, Courtney," said the jock.

"Well, who asked you, Kyle?" she scoffed and turned, staying quiet.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to see the jock, or Kyle as she said. "Yes?"

He stuck out his hand. "Kyle Valenti."

I looked at it and then back to his face, contemplating if I should shake his hand. I took it and smiled. "Maria Deluca."

He smiled back. I looked at the intense gazer expectantly and he didn't move, just stared. I looked back at Kyle. "Who's your friend?"

"This is-"

"Back off, bitch! He is off limits," Courtney came into the conversation.

Then it hit me. "Ohhhh! So this is the one that you want, but he's not biting, right? Hell, smartest guy I've heard of in a long time."

"Shut up!"

"What? I can't think that someone's smart because they don't want any diseases! I don't even wanna think about what has crawled up in you!"

"Alright class! Quiet down! I want you all to read silently until I say!" Mr. McKnight yelled from the front and everyone stopped what they were doing and started reading.

This lasted for a half hour before he told us to talk again before the bell rang.

"So, Mikey G," I heard Courtney next to me.

"Courtney," he mumbled.

"With Deloser aside and out of the convo, why haven't you gotten back to me about friday? You know I'll make it worth your while, what's one date?" I covered my mouth, but the laughter still erupted before I could stop it. "What in the hell are YOU laughing about?"

I turned to her, still laughing. "You are such a whore! You can't even ask a guy out without letting him know he's gonna get some! Please!"

"So? I'm open with my sexual side, guys like that!"

"Yes, you're right. You're VERY OPEN with your sexual side," I agreed and she smiled. "OPEN with all the guys at our school!" I stood up and whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the boys behind us to hear. "If you closed your legs every once in a while, everyone would stop thinking of you as a slut!" The bell rang and I walked out, their laughter following after me.

"Maria, wait!"

I turned toward the voice and saw Billy. "Hey, Billy," I looked around for someone to save me. I went out with him once because I was too nice to let him down. Let's just say I'm never going to be the same and leave it at that...

"So, about this saturday-"

"Listen, Billy, I have plans this saturday. I'm sorry, but I have to go to class right now," I said and hurried off.

"Maybe next saturday then!" he shouted and I turned to wave him off, but I ran into, what seemed to me, a brick wall and fell on my ass.

"I'm sorry about that," the boy said.

"No, no it was my fault," I replied, helping him pick up his books. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Alex Whitman."

"Maria Deluca," I replied shaking his hand. The bell rang and I smiled at him, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Alex. Maybe we'll see each other again in the hallways or something."

"Yeah, but hopefully it won't be the same way!" he joked and we parted ways, laughing.

Lunch came around and I had yet to have a class with either Isabel or Tess. Second hour I had with Max, third with an east girl named Liz who was my lab partner, and fourth hour I was with Alex. Now that I think about it, Micheal Guerin was in all my classes, too...

I was carrying my lunch to my usual table. Max, Izzy, and Tess were already there, flagging me down. I smiled and sat next to Isabel. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Ria!" they all replied then Iz continued, "I can't believe we haven't had a class together! Tess and I have 2nd and 3rd together, but no Ria means no fun!"

I watched her take a bit of her salad before replying. "I know. It's so sad! At least we have 5th and 6th together. Are you on another diet, Iz?" I set down my fatty hamburger and scolded my already skinny best friend.

"I need to look good for homecoming!" she argued.

"Izzy, homecoming isn't for another two months!" Tess yelled.

"Besides that, you don't need to be on a diet! Look at you! You are too skinny as it is! I say, fuck diets. If people need to focus on your appearance to like you, then they aren't worth your time." I screamed and pushed my plate of fries over to her. "Eat them."

"You know you want to, Iz," Max teased and she glared.

She grabbed one and I shook my head. "Take them all. I don't want them." She took them and I added, dramatically, "Besides, I'm going on a diet." She threw one at me and we all laughed.

"Hey, Maria!" I saw Alex walking over to our table, Liz, Kyle, and Micheal following after him. "Mind if we sit with you guys?"

"Hey Alex! Not at all," I replied. "This is Max, Isabel and Tess."

He waved and introduced me to his friends. "This is Liz, Micheal, and Kyle."

"We've met," Micheal said, his eyes staring right into my soul.

I couldn't speak, only nodded. They all sat down, Liz by Tess, Alex by Max, Kyle next to Izzy and Micheal next to me.

"So, word around school is Courtney wants to kill you, Ria," Tess said.

"On the first day? All right Ria!" Is smiled.

I sighed, looking around and finding Courtney glaring at me from her own table. "So, what's new? She's always on my ass," I grabbed a fry and shoved it in my mouth.

I could of been hearing things, or it was wishful thinking, but I swear I heard Micheal murmer, "such a cute ass, too," right next to me!

Well, yeah! Yeah, I choked on the fry! WOULDN'T YOU! I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth!

Is was patting my back as I coughed. "Are you alright, Maria?"

I took a long drink of my water and glared at the laughing boy beside me, "fine. Just peachy."

Everyone looked between us before shrugging. The conversating was kept light, but I couldn't help not listening. I mean, the guy kept brushing his leg on mine and shivers went down my spine!

I wanted to get up and drag him into the eraser room and do the naughty things my mother warned me abut... This guy was going to drive me insane...


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

After the first day of school let out, I realized that Micheal Guerin just HAPPENED to be in all my classes. Not only that, but he was always close by, staring at that.

Weeks passed by and the 8 of us became the best of friends. There wasn't east and west anymore between us and it was strange because I remember cursing their names last year, but calling them friends this year.

It was a Thursday on the second week of school when I realized I wasn't going to survive being so near Micheal Guerin without jumping on him, kissing him senseless.

School had just let out and I went to my car, waiting for Tess. Max and Is came out with her and went to my window.

"You going home, Ria, or do you wanna go to the crashdown for a burger?" Max asked.

"Well, I guess I could go for something to eat. Tess?" I turned to the passenger side where she was buckling her seatbelt.

"I think we should go," she said and then mumbled, "Kyle said they were going up there."

"Kyle said that, huh?" I teased.

"You know, Ria, they were sitting pretty close together in Lemke's class, don't you think?" Is nudged my shoulder.

I grinned back at her. "Tessie, are you gonna be the first out of all of us to go to test out the eraser room this year?"

Tess pushed me and blushed. "Shut up, you guys!"

"We'll meet you guys over there," I laughed and waved as I drove off.

We sat in our usual booth in the back, one that was big enough for 4 more people. When the others weren't there in 10 minutes, we ordered. I wasn't too hungry, so I just got fries and a cherry coke.

"So, where are they, Tess?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"They'll be here. Don't worry your pretty little head, Maria. I'm sure Micheal would LOVE to sit next to you again," Tess teased.

I turned a crimson red, but recovered quickly. "Who ever said I cared where Micheal Guerin sat? He can sit wherever he pleases."

"Yeah just as long as its within gazing distance," Isabel mumbled and I swatted at her.

"Hey! Shut up! What is it, 'pick on Maria' day?" I whined and they laughed.

The bell at the door sounded. We all turned to see our other four counterparts entering and heading straight for our table.

"Took you all long enough. What did you do, get lost on the way?" I said, jokingly, but I stared at Micheal the whole time.

"Well, don't get your panties in a twist, Deluca. We're here now," he smirked and sat across from me.

My jaw almost hit the table as they all shared a laugh. "Don't for one second, Micheal Guerin, think that you have ANY effect on my panties," I returned. "Or any girls panties, for that matter."

The boys 'ohhh'ed and the girls kept laughing while Micheal's face went emotionless. "We'll see how long you believe that I don't have an effect on your panties, Deluca. You just wait," he reached over and took one of my fries.

"Oh, we will, will we? That'll be the day," I said triumphantly. I had won this battle, but I was sure there was more to come.

"So, anyways," Max said after the laughter died down, "theres suppose to be a party at Lauren's house tomorrow. Anybody up for it?"

Everyone nodded or said their agreement. Conversation carried on as normal, but Micheal's eyes never left mine.

Soon, everyone was finished and we were all going to head out. We were at my car when I realized my purse was still inside. I sighed and went back in to grab it.

I put it on my shoulder and turned, jumping when I ran into a broad chest. Micheal's broad chest.

"Can I help you?" I sneered. This boy made me so frustrated, there was probably going to be a wet dream for me tonight!

"Tomorrow. We'll see if I can get your panties in a twist at the party," he said. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'll have you begging me to kiss you... touch you... I'm gonna make you moan my name, mark my words." His breath was tickling my ear and I had to close my eyes from the sensation.

Then just like that, he was gone. I shook my head to clear all the emotions swimming around. "Get it together, Deluca. He's just a boy." I sighed and got into my car.

"What was that all about, Ria?" Tess asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Micheal said he had to say something to you and then he came out smirking," she replied and I groaned. "What? What did he say?"

"Nothing. You know, he is so infuriating!" I started ranting about him before I dropped her off. I waved as she went to her door, then turned around heading home for a nice hot bubble bath. Hopefully it would calm my tingling nerves.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Time wasn't on my side the next day. It seemed to zoom by, making the party come all too soon. I could feel his gaze on me all day, making me question if I would really end up begging him to kiss me.

School ended and I met up with Tess, Liz, and Isabel. We decided a trip to the mall was in order to find new outfits.

I got a new green halter top that went well with my eyes and a jean skirt short enougt to reveal my long legs, but long enough to keep the boys guessing .

Isabel went with a hot pink tank top that showed a little tummy with tight hip hugger jeans. Tess chose a baby blue tee and black dress pants while Liz got a red halter top with a black skirt.

By the time we arrived at my house, there were two hours left until we went to the party. We all scampered around doing each others hair and make-up.

We got dressed just in time to run out the door. The guys were going to meet us there, so we didn't have to pick anybody up.

Once inside, we could barely move. Everyone in the living room was dancing, most with a beer in hand. Personally, I'm not one for drinking. I like having fun that I can actually **REMEMBER** the next day.

We split up; Is and Tess to go dance, Liz to go find the guys and I was trying to make it away from the blaring speakers!

"Excuse me! Pardon me! MOVE DAMN IT!" I don't know why I said anything, I couldn't even hear myself think! I finally made it through, but only because of the help of another who grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd.

I followed the hand up and saw the face of Micheal Guerin. "I saw the crowd was about to swallow you whole," he grinned and I couldn't not smile. He looked me up and down, "Not too shabby, Deluca."

I scoffed. "Like I care if you've noticed me," he rolled his eyes and I continued, "have you seen Max, by any-"

I was bumped to the side. I was stunned for a second, but recovered to find Courtney all over my man! Wait, my man? Get it together, Deluca!

"Hey, Mikey G," she purred, not very sexy if you asked me. "Wanna dance?"

"Excuse me, Courtney," I pushed my way back. "I know that your ego is huge and all, but I think theres enough room for you not to push me seeing as you have such a small brain, and all."

"Buzz off, Deluca," she retorted, "this is between me and Micheal."

"Actually, Courtney," Micheal grabbed me and pulled me to his side, his arm around my waist, "I'm here with Maria."

I looked at him with large eyes. "Micheal-"

"There's no need to deny it, baby! Why should we?" Micheal pinched my cheek.

I snarled. My teeth clenched, "Listen, Guerin, I-" never got to finish that one as he turned me to face him. Both arms found their way around my waist as he kissed me deeply.

I was shocked to say the least. It felt so good, and yet so wrong! He was a pig! He said he would make me beg before he kissed me! And here he was, his tongue caressing mine. I thought, 'who the hell does this guy think he is?', but that was replaced with, 'ugh, this feels really good!' I gave in, wrapping my arms around his neck, hearing Courtney give up and storm away.

He pulled back suddenly. "Micheal," I moaned at the loss of his perfect lips pressed up against mine. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the taste of Micheal on my lips.

"I told you you'd moan my name," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped open. I was furious until I saw a smile on his lips and not his usual smirk. "Well, I moaned your name AFTER you kissed me. Didn't have me begging for it."

He laughed and led me to a couch. "What has got me so drawn to you, Deluca? It's like I can't keep away," he brushed the hair from my face before putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want to keep away?" I feigned hurt and he tickled my side with his free hand.

"Not really. You're like a drug. I'm addicted and it's only took one kiss," he said framing my face with his hands as I blushed. "Where did you learn to kiss like that, anyways?"

"Oh, here and there," I joked and then got back to something else he said, "addicted to me, eh?"

"Yeah, but don't let that get out. It would ruin my reputation," he raised his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Your STUPID reputation!"

"Hey! Don't dis my rep! I worked hard for that!"

"Yeah, I'll bet," I mumbled. We both moved closer and kissed again, pulling back when air became a necessity.

"Say you'll go out with me."

"Was that an order or a request?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Which one will get you to say yes?" he took my hand in his, dark chocolate eyes focused on my shimmering green ones.

"Request," I stated.

"Then, it was a request."

I acted as though I was thinking about it before saying, "Well, as long as you don't piss me off, I'll have to agree!"

He rolled his eyes and attacked my neck with kisses and rasberries. I screamed in protest, jokingly, lightly slapping his shoulder until I gave in completely.

**_NO POV_**

Courtney Banks stood 10 feet away as she watched Micheal kiss Maria...again. She hated Maria before and now she despised her. Trying to take her man? She wouldn't let that happen! Micheal would be hers once and for all once Maria was out of the picture.

Billy Darden was watching the same scene with similar thoughts directed towards Micheal. How he would love to bash Micheal's face in! He'd get Maria back if it was the last thing he did!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

That had been a great night for me. I told Micheal yes and we were now officially a couple. Our group didn't catch us at the party the other night so they are still in the dark about it. We fought all weekend, as usual, and decided to let them figure it out Monday.

When Monday morning rolled around I was in a chipper mood; who wouldn't be when they had Micheal! We planned to make our friends' eyes pop out with a little, uh, show at lunch.

I picked Tess up at the usual time, late, so that everything seemed normal. Of course she asked why I was smiling and if I knew it was 7:30 in the morning, but I just smiled. All my morning classes went by smoothly, too smoothly if you asked me. Courtney didn't insult me at all and Billy didn't beg me for a Saturday night date... something fishy was going on here...  
Before I knew it, lunch had arrived. I was anxious to finally be able to touch my Micheal again! I got my lunch from the cafe and headed outside. Looking at the table, I saw everyone there with an empty seat next to Micheal... Perfect.

He was grinning at me so I winked as I headed over. "Hey everybody!" I said cheerfully, then I put on a scowl, "Guerin."

"Deluca, whats up your ass today? Are you upset because Billy didn't beg you to go out with him today?" Micheal teased.

"Just about as upset you are that Courtney didn't offer for you to get into her pants," I smiled in return, his grin dropping purposefully.

"She took that off the table," he asked and I turned toward him, infuriated. "Damn, I shoulda got it while I had the chance."

"You'll never have the chance, Guerin," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Stop fighting you two!" Alex interjected, but backed off when I shot him a glare.

"Like I was saying, Guerin, you'll never have the chance," I said, softer. He placed an arm around my waist and kissed my soundly. I heard everyone's gasp and couldn't help when I smiled against his lips. "You're stuck with me now, so you'll never get that skank."

He placed his forehead on mine and smiled down at me. "Not stuck with you. I'm happy with you," he said and I pushed his shoulder, blushing profusely. "Besides, I would never want that skank!"

We both turned to see everyone around the table. Isabel and Tess both gave me a knowing grin, Alex and Liz doing the same to Micheal. Max and Kyle had looks of confusion etched on their faces.

"When did this happen?" Kyle asked, scratching his forehead.

"At the party Friday," I replied, lacing my finger's with Micheal's. Tess kept giving me a weird look, like something was going on behind me. I turned, curious, to see Billy walking straight toward me. "Oh, jeez. Give me a break," I muttered and stood up, Micheal following suit. "Listen, Billy-"

Billy didn't stop, just swung out, catching Micheal off guard and hitting him right in the cheek. I was shocked, but reached out and punched him back, knocking him to the ground. I knelt besides Micheal. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, not looking at me, but at the stupid boy that was rising from the ground.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, man?" Kyle asked, getting up in Billy's face.

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, man, my problem is not with you, so back off!"

"Well, your 'problem', as you put it, is apparently with my best friend Micheal over there, meaning it's with me, too, so don't tell me to back off, pal!" Kyle pushed him a few times, Billy backing up scared.

Micheal went over to them before I could stop them. "Listen, Billy. I don't even know what your problem is with me, so tell me and I'll let you know if it's a big problem."

"You stole my girl, man! I love Maria, and you took her right out from under me!" Billy screamed and I was enraged.

"YOUR GIRL? You've got to be kidding me!" I made my way to them, trying to go into his face, but being pulled to Micheal's side. "I was NEVER your girl and I never WILL be your girl! Get that through your thick skull, moron!"

The crowd around us started laughing, but I didn't feel sorry for Billy at all. It was about time I told him off like that, making sure he knew I wasn't interested. He stood there for a second and then ran off in the other direction. That was when the guilt hit me; I just ruined his dating life here at Roswell High... ah, well. He'll date in college, right? SOMEONE should be desperate enough!

We went back to the table and tried to enjoy the rest of our lunch, but everyone at the tables surrounding us would stare every once in a while, to see what would happen next.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I woke up to the final bell ringing and I made my way to my car. I opened the door and saw a note and a red rose on my seat.

I won't give up that easily, Maria. I'll be watching you.

I shivered, knowing right away it was Billy. I didn't want to startle anyone else so I threw it away in the nearest trash can before hopping in my car.

"You okay, Ria?" Tess asked and I jumped.

"I'm fine Tess. Just fine," I sighed, pulling out and heading for her house.

"You're coming home with me, right? Maybe do some studying AFTER you tell me ALL the details of Friday," she grinned and I felt relieved again.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Tessie. You're gonna tell me what happened with Kyle, right? Cause I know you did SOMETHING! That boy would not stop grinning at you!"

She blushed and got out as I stopped the car. "Shut up, Maria! I should get Izzy to come over so we can double team you!"

"Well, just remember that works both ways, sweetie," I winked and she laughed as we entered the house.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six

We went inside and I felt at ease being with just Tess. She made us some popcorn and we went into her bedroom. "So, I really meant what I said out there."

I laughed. "Oh, I know you did! You just won't be getting ALL the details," I smirked and her eyes grew.

She ran towards the phone. "I've GOT to call Izzy! She knows how to drag the information out of you!" I layed on her bed, silently, as she prodded. Isabel was on her way and I knew she would get it out of me eventually, so I might as well just fess up.

Isabel arrived in about 10 minutes and jumped on me. "TELL US EVERYTHING OR ELSE!"

"OKAY!" I screamed and she got off, giving me a confused look. "What?"

"That was too easy, what's up with you?" Iz asked and I just smiled. "Uh oh. I know that look all too well."

"Why do you say that, Iz?" I scoffed.

"Well, you got that look in your eye whenever you get something new. You had that look when you got your first puppy, when you get new clothes, when you grew into your boobs-"

"OKAY! I get it, Isabel! I get a lusty look on my face when I get something I want!"

"Oh, you little hoe! Got what you want, huh?" Tess joked and Iz laughed.

"Not like THAT you dirty, dirty girl! You are mistaking me for you!" I sneered and she dropped her smile so I continued, "I figured you would get it out of me eventually, Iz, so I thought, why fight it?" I waited for them to settle down and sit on the bed before I told them how I encountered Micheal at the party. "...and then he just kissed me! Right in front of Courtney!"

"Oh, you must have LOVED that, Ria!" Tess put in and Iz nodded.

"Well, I was shocked at first, but I really forgot all about Courtney. I mean, can you blame me?" I winked and we all giggled. "Well, now that you know my story... Tess do you have something you wanna share with the class?"

Tess turned a bright red. "Uh, well..."

"You gotta tell, Tessie! Maria told now you have to!"

"All right! I met up with Kyle at the party just like Ria ran into Micheal... I remember being really tired after dancing with Iz for a while, so I went to get us some drinks. I went into the kitchen and find no other than Kyle Valenti, watching as two boys did a line of shots. The weirdest thing was he wasn't the one drinking! So, he spotted me, got me a drink and we sat and talked the rest of the night," Tess said and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh hell no, girlie! I did not just go through my story, in complete DETAIL, and you just get to say 'we talked all night'! Puh-lease! I know that wasn't all, Iz knows that wasn't all, and I bet you if I asked Kyle, he'd tell me that wasn't all! So SPILL!"

"FINE! Sheesh! I kissed him, okay?" she shouted. I clapped my hands together.

"Way to go, Tess! I can't believe you made the first move! That is just so aspiring!" Isabel hugged her from the side and I gave her a sweet smile.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't making any moves to do it, but he sure was flirting! I just figured, why not go for it? If he doesn't like me, his loss, but I at LEAST need to kiss him!"

"So?" I proded.

"So?" she asked, looking confused but knowing what I wanted to know.

"You know what I'm gonna ask you," I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know that you know what I wanna know," I said shortly.

"And I know that she knows that you know what she wants to know, you know?" Isabel said and I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, just tell us, Tess. Good kisser? Bad kisser? Or should I just go kiss him and find out for myself?"

"Don't you dare to even think about it! Kyle is a GREAT kisser and he is there for me, and for me ONLY, to be kissing on!" Tess threatened, playfully.

I held up my hands in mock surrender. Is just snapped her fingers and said, "Darn, he would of made such a good eraser room partner!" Is joked and Tess threw a pillow at her which started the pillow fight that meant war.

I left her house hours later, still laughing. I pulled into my driveway at around 7:30 that night.

I sighed as I walked inside. We hadn't finished any homework and there was DEFINATELY no studying going on, but I had missed that; just being with my girls. We're gonna have to get Lizzie in on one of these girl's nights pretty soon.

"Maria? Is that you?" my mom came into the living room as I closed the door.

"Hey, mom. When did you get back from-"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Maria?"

"Well, I didn't know you'd be home, otherwise I-"

"That Billy is such a nice boy. We just ta-"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" I yelled, confused. "Billy? Billy was here?"

"That is your boyfriend, right?" she asked and I couldn't even respond. "Maria, are you alright?"

I thought for a second before replying, "Mom, I don't know what he told you, but he is NOT my boyfriend, nor will he ever be my boyfriend! I am going out with this guy named Micheal. Maybe I will invite him over some time, but not anytime soon because we just started going out and I don't want you to scare him off-"

"HEY!"

"No offense, mom, but I really don't like when you hound guys that I date and they break up with me, that's just not fun. By the way, did Billy leave anything here for me? A note or something?"

"No, no note," she replied and I sighed in relief, "but he did bring these lovely red roses. I think you need to think about who you're dating here, Ria, this boy seems really nice and he seems to care about you a lot."

'If only you knew, mom,' I thought, but said aloud, "I really like Micheal, mom, and I know you will, too, once you meet him. I'm gonna go to my room now, okay?" she nodded and handed me the flowers.

I made sure she was in her room before I went outside to throw the flowers out. "Got a secret admirer I need to worry about?"

I jumped at the voice, but calmed down when I saw Micheal. "GOD!" I yelled and hit him in the chest. He feigned hurt and I said, "don't sneek up on me like that, jerk! Man!"

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since school let out."

I sighed and looked up into his eyes. I pulled his head down, trying to ignore the concern look in his eyes, and kissed him, hoping he would make it all just go away. He was hesitant at first but soon gave into my kiss, his tongue battling mine for dominance.

He pulled away all too soon. He grabbed my face as I moved in to kiss him again and just looked at me, catching his breath. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" I just looked at him with lust in my eyes, trying to convince him to kiss me again. It looked like he was going to, but he pulled back suddenly. "Oh, no, you little vixen! You aren't going to get me to kiss you until you tell me what has you so jumpy!"

I smirked. "You sure you wanna say that? Because I can hold out on you for a long, long time," I said breaking free of him and walking towards my house.

I heard him growl and felt myself being tackled to the ground. "Okay, okay! So I won't stop kissing you! But I wanna know what's bothering you!"

I sighed and leaned against him. "I... I can't tell you just yet, Micheal, but I promise it's nothing serious."

He turned me to face him, forcing me to look him in the eye. "Promise to tell me when it gets serious?"

I nodded, not trusting to actually say anything. He sighed and nodded before kissing my forehead. We stayed that way, just holding on to each other and talking for about an hour and a half before I had to go inside. He kissed me goodnight, roughly, before turning and walking down the driveway to his motorcycle, which I hadn't heard come up. Guess I was too paranoid with the situation at hand to notice anything around me.

As I was getting into bed, I thought about my day tomorrow. Pick Tess up, meet up with Micheal for our first trip to the eraser room, and then find Billy at lunch, and kill him.

Yep, tomorrow would be another great day...


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven

My dreams were filled with Micheal; his lips and tongue teasing me, kissing me anywhere and everywhere, his hands touching each and every part of my body, his eyes burning into my own as he watched how his teasing affected me.

Needless to say, I woke up pretty damn happy. That was until I remembered what I had instore for me today. I frowned; not that I wouldn't enjoy it, because I would, but I didn't want Micheal to find out about what Billy's been up to.

I sighed and entered the shower, getting ready for the day. Within an hour, I was clean and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink tee that said "I'm up here" with an arrow pointing to my face.

"Morning Ria," Tess said and hugged me before buckling up.

"How are you?" I asked as I drove off.

"Good! How was you night after you left?"

"Great! Micheal came over," I smiled, purposefully leaving out the Billy thing; I could handle it on my own.

"Oh, you can stop right there! Don't go into any details because I'm afraid to ask what you guys did!" she joked and I laughed along with her.

"Well, mom was home, so nothing interesting."

"Well, that's too bad," she replied and I laughed, nodding.

I put the car in park and we walked toward the building together. We were passed by a bunch of people holding flyers and murmuring as we walked by.

"What the hell..." I muttered and drug her inside, determined to figure out just what was going on.

I stopped when she gasped. "Ria! Look at this!" I took the flyer from her and saw it was a picture, of me and Billy to be exact, and his arm was around me. Not only that, but he was kissing my cheek! What the hell! 

"This was the picture of me and Max!" I exclaimed.

"Well, how would he get it?" she was utterly confused.

Something clicked in my head. "Mom showed him her photo album! Shit!" I started to walk off.

"Wait, Maria! When was he ever in your house?" she yelled after me, but I was on a mission so I didn't turn around.

"Ria, where are you off to?" Max and the gang were walking past me, but I pushed my way through, hoping Tess would tell them what was up. I didn't even stop for Micheal; just kept trudging along on my way, until...

"Wow, Maria! I really didn't think you had it in you, but you proved me wrong... for once! You cheated on Micheal with Billy! What a bad move! Oh, well-"

"**LISTEN UP, BITCH**!" I turned to face Courtney, getting right into her face before continuing, "I didn't **CHEAT** on Micheal! These fucking pictures are **BOGUS**! Now, if Billy would stop **STALKING** **ME** and you would get it through your **THICK** **SKULL **that Micheal doesn't want you, then I might be happy, but NOOOO! That would be too much to ask of **COURTNEY AND BILLY**! But I'm gonna do it anyway, **LEAVE. US. THE. FUCK. ALONE**!" I screamed, daring her to say something back to me.

She shook her head. "I'm not giving-"

"OH MY GOD! What is it gonna take, Courtney? WHAT? You cannot have, nor will you **EVER** have, my handsome boyfriend, so go find someone else that will go down on you and leave us alone!"

I felt her hand connect with my face and I lost it. I jumped on her, pulling her hair, scratching her face, punching her, anything. I was pulled off by one of her lackies and she was in tears, but she was extremely pissed. "ITS NOT OVER, DELUCA!"

I sighed and blew the hair out of my eyes. "One down," I muttered, "one more to go."

"Maria?" I turned at the voice of Micheal and looked up into his eyes. "Where are you going, baby?"

I smiled at him. I brought his lips to meet my own in a crushing kiss, then pulled back just as quickly, "meet me in the eraser room second period. I'll tell you everything then, okay?" he nodded slowly, and I saw nothing but lust in his eyes, which made me moan. I turned quickly and headed off to kill Billy so I could finally live in peace with Micheal... Well, until Courtney TRIED to get him... AGAIN...

I saw him at his locker and I growled. He turned at the noise and his eyes grew. "Ria! I just-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

"Maria, I swear it was all Courtney's idea! She's the one you want!" he threw his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah? Is that so? Well, it's a good thing I already kicked HER ass, then, huh? Too bad you were an accomplice, now I have to castrate you," I smirked and he whimpered.

"This is what I get for being in love with you?"

"Hey! I didn't ask you to love me!" I said and put my face close to him. "This is what you wanted, right? For us to be close?" he nodded, closing his eyes. "Well, you should of thought about that when you went to my house and **CONVINCED** my own MOTHER that you were my boyfriend, **STOLE** a picture of me and my **BEST** **FRIEND**, and then reconstructed it so it was **YOU AND ME**! OH! And for bringing me RED FUCKING ROSES! I hate you, Billy! I want you to leave me the hell alone!" I screamed and walked away from him, getting to class, but when I entered, Micheal and Courtney were not there.

Micheal's POV

I watched as Maria went off on a prowl to kill Billy and I started to follow her until I felt a hand on my arm. "Micheal, wait!"

Courtney stood there, in all her sluttyness; hair- mangled, face- scratched, make-up running down her face. "What do you want, Courtney?"

"Micheal, that... that GIRL just beat me up because she's jealous of me! Why won't you just see that the only reason she wants you is because she knows I want you! And she's trying to steer you away from me!"

I scoffed and yanked my arm from her grasp. "Get over yourself, Courtney. I never wanted you; not then, not now, not EVER! I want Maria and she just went to go kill a guy that I want to watch BEING killed or help in the killing, so to make this quick... Leave. Me. Alone. I will never want you, only Maria." and with that, I ran down the hallway, hoping I got there in time.

I got there just as she was saying, "Well, you should of thought about that when you went to my house and CONVINCED my own MOTHER that you were my boyfriend," WHAT! I'm gonna kill this guy! "STOLE a picture of me and my BEST FRIEND, and then reconstructed it so it was YOU AND ME!" Why haven't I seen this picture yet?

I turned to look at the crowd around them, as she was still riping him a new one, and saw they were all holding flyers. I snatched one and saw it. What a sick bastard! I looked back up and this time she was on her way down the hallway, Billy was smirking because she didn't beat the shit out of him. Oh, he had it coming...

"Hey, Billy," I said coming up to him, making his smirk turn into a scowl. "Gotta second?"

He turned his back to me and I shook my head. Turning him around myself, I punched him in the face. "That was for stalking Maria!" I punched him again in the stomach. "That was for posing as her boyfriend to her mother!" The last punch I threw was at his nose and I used all my might, making him fall over. "And that, was for humiliating her by making that picture. You better leave my girlfriend alone, Billy, cause theres more where that came from," I threatened and walked off, a few people clapping as I left.

I walked into class, now 15 minutes late, and saw relief in Maria's beautiful eyes. I winked at her and sat down in my seat.

Maria POV

I wrote Micheal a note saying, 'what did you do?' and threw it behind me. A few minutes later he replied with, 'you'll find out in the eraser room'.

I turned around and smirked at him, winking. I blew him a kiss and then turned back around; one of us had to pass this class!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The hour went by slowly. I could almost feel Micheal's lips on mine. I really need to kiss him! My body was already starting to heat up at the thought of him!

I turned to see him, hoping he would be looking. I found him asleep; Kyle just shrugged and nudged him, but he didn't move.

I sighed and slapped him on the head. He shot up, glaring around the room, looking for the person that disrupted his precious sleep. His gaze rested on me and I tried to look innocent. He just growled and put his head back down.

Turning back around, I found the class watching me, Mr. McKnight included. "Well, miss Deluca, would you care to share what has your attention instead of me? I'm sure we all would love to know."

"Yeah, Maria," Courtney said, walking into the room. She handed McKnight her pass and strode over to her seat, limping slightly. "We'd all LOVE to know."

I gritted my teeth. "Shut the hell up, Courtney."

"Well, Maria? We're all waiting," McKnight leaned against his desk and I sighed.

"I was just... I don't know, Mr. McKnight. I'm sorry I interupted your class," I said, hopeful he would let me go.

"Nice try, Deluca. You'll see me right after class," he pointed at me for emphasis and I merely nodded, silently cursing Micheal for... being his sexy self in my mind... Then he continued, only this time to Courtney, "my god, Courtney! What happened to you?"

"Well, Mr. McKnight... You see- I just... I was walking out of the bathroom, and someone was walking in and bam! I got a door in my face," she explained, lamely, and everyone laughed, all knowing fully well how she got that way.

"Well," McKnight came back, trying not to laugh as well, "better watch out for those doors next time, eh?" she turned beat red and put her face down. "Now, back to the topic at hand! Before Miss Deluca interupted me-"

He continued on about blah-de-blah and la-de-do. Well, of course I wasn't paying attention! I was furious I would be missing quality eraser room time! I felt a tap on my shoulder, Micheal looking me right in the eye.

"Did he say you have to stay after class?" he asked and I nodded. "What the hell, Maria? What about going to the eraser room?"

"Well, you know what? The whole world doesn't revolve around the eraser room, pal! Don't cry about it," I whispered harshly, and turned back around. Focus on McKnight, Deluca! You need to pass this class to graduate!

He kept trying to get my attention, but I was determined to make sure McKnight knew I was paying attention to him. I tried really hard not to notice Courtney next to me, openly drooling over my boyfriend. I was ready to beat the shit out of her again. Nobody can look at him like that but me!

"Mr. Guerin? Would you like to join me and miss Deluca after class?" Everyone turned to face him, myself included.

He didn't look embarrassed at all. In fact, I think thats what he was trying to do. "I would like to join you after class, Mr. McKnight. After all, you are my favorite teacher," he said, sarcastically.

McKnight was not as ammused as the rest of us. "Alright, Mr. Guerin. You can stay after school, not class. We'll talk then." The bell rang and we all started packing up our things. "Great. Don't forget to read the first few cha-" the class was already out the door before he could finish.

I stood up, slightly nervous. Micheal was making his way to the door, but he turned at the last minute. He looked at me, winked, and walked out. I think that was his way of saying, everything's gonna be okay. I sighed and turned toward McKnight.

"Well, Maria..." he went on and on about responsibility and that we were in class to learn, not to flirt. I told him I was sorry and he gave me a pass to class. I decided against it and made a bee line to the eraser room. He would be there waiting, right?

I opened the door, and Micheal wasn't the face I found. Rather Alex and Isabel. Wait, Isabel? When did that happen?

"Ahem!" I said loudly and they both turned. "Hi, guys."

"Ria! What are you doing in here?" Isabel pushed Alex away lightly, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, Maria. Why are you in here?" Alex looked slightly sad and I couldn't blame him. He was getting some action from Ice Princess Isabel, not many men could say the same.

"Well, I WAS looking for Micheal, but since he's not in here, I'll just go to class or something. Sorry to interupt," I said and started out the door. I paused. "You two look really good together. Really cute." I kept going this time, frustrated with stupid teachers that keep me after class and stupid boyfriends that don't meet me in the eraser room.

I slumped in my chair in Miss Nagy's class. Micheal was seats behind me, trying to catch my eye. He wouldn't be catching it. I was far to angry at the boy. Who gives up the chance of skipping class for the eraser room? Stupid boyfriends!

* * *

_That's all I have for now, but look out for updates soon! **Review please!**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Thanks to my two reviewers!_

**chrmd1- **_I hope that by the end you'll become a candy lover as well! I wanted to have a m&m based fic, but there will also be everyone else. I'm glad you like it so far! And to answer your question, west moved to the east school (Micheal to Maria)._

**ckygirl1387- **_glad you like it! _

_Here's another chappy just for you two!_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Class ended and I got up, ignoring Micheal still. It was hard work, sure, but he didn't meet me in the eraser room... A big no-no if he wants to be on my good list.

"Maria, stop! Wait up!" he grabbed my arm and I turned, giving him my evil glare.

"What!" I shouted.

He looked at me like I was crazy then looked around at everyone staring at us. I rolled my eyes and wrenched my arm from his grasp, stalking off. I was going to keep this up all day.

He was still following me as I went to lunch. I sat next to Isabel, who turned a nice shade of pink as she looked up at me. "Hey, Izzy. Have a nice time in spanish today?"

"Ummm.. great time, Maria, thanks for asking," she replied, looking down at her lunch the whole time.

"Uh huh. We're gonna have to talk about that tonight, you know?" I smirked and she glared at me but nodded.

"Talk about what?" Tess sat down across from us, next to the sulking Micheal. "And what's up with him?" she asked pointing to him.

"We have to talk about where our dear Isabel was during second period, of course!" I replied, ignoring her second question.

"Yeah, Ria. What is up with Micheal?" Iz put in, looking at him strangely.

"Can we not refer to Micheal as if he weren't here?" he asked and looked up at me. "Besides, I wanna know what's up with you, Maria. Why have you been ignoring me all day?"

"Why have I been ignoring you? Did you forget anything Micheal about what we talked about in first period?" I asked and he looked clueless.

Then it dawned on him. "Wait, wait, wait! If you're talking about eraser room during second period, that wasn't my fault! I ha-"

"Whatever, Micheal. I don't wanna hear it right now," I stated and started eating.

"Well, I wanna talk about this right now," he replied, pushing my buttons.

"Listen up, Guerin, and listen good. I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm frustrated and I've had a bad day so far. You would think I would be happy that I finally told Billy off and beat the shit out of Courtney in the same day, but I'm not happy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to eat in peace. See you guys later." I stood up and walked across the campus, just as everyone was sitting at the table.

I went over to a tree and sat down, leaning against it. I ate quickly, none of them coming over to me. I looked over every once in a while, and they were usually looking right back at me.

Once I finished, I stood up and walked in the building. I went to my locker to get the books for my next class. I opened my locker and a note come flying out at me.

_'You can sick your boyfriend on me, but I still won't stop, Maria. Your own mother believed I was your boyfriend, and she loved me! See how good we could be together? This is not the end; not even close. See you soon, my darling.'_

I shuddered and shook my head. Why was he so insane! I placed it in my purse and started putting my books into my backpack. "Can we talk now, Maria?" Micheal asked and I jumped. "Whoa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said shortly. "You just scared me, Micheal. But, if you don't mind, I have to get to class, so-"

"Stop. This stops now. I'm sorry I didn't meet you in the eraser room, but I saw Iz going in there with Alex and decided that they needed it more than us," he finished with a smile.

"Well, I don't think they did," I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip. Micheal leaned forward and took it between his own, biting down a little before soothing it with his tongue. "Well, then, can we skip next hour?" I looked up at him with lust in my eyes and drug him to the room.

Hands were flying, lips were everywhere, but my mind was on one thing; Micheal. It was like he was in my head; he knew exactly where I wanted to be touched and how I wanted him to kiss me. "Oh, Micheal!"

I felt him smirk against my neck. He trailed kisses all the way up to my lips. "We're gonna have to go soon, babe. School's gonna be letting out and I have to talk with McKnight."

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Don't give me that pout! It's sexy as hell, but I have to be there just like you did after 1st period."

I sighed. "Fine. Lets go if we _must_!"

"We have to, Ria. I'm sorry," he said and kissed my forehead.

I attempted to fix my hair before we left, but Micheal kept dragging me behind him. He was proud of how mangled I looked and was determined to show _everyone _what we were up to... at least, that's my guess.

We stopped in front of McKnight's room. Micheal turned and kissed me quickly. "I'll meet you at the crashdown, right?"

"Of course," I replied and pulled him down for one last kiss. I pulled away and walked backwards, watching him down the hallway before turning toward the parking lot.

* * *

_Tell me how I'm doing in a review please!_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Thanks to my reviewers Belle, MadRoswellFan, chrmd1, Priscella, and mysticvysgiyi! I'm glad you're all enjoying this so much! To MadRoswellFan, I promise Max and Liz will be getting together soon!_

_Sorry it's been so long! I just got a job and softball has offically ended so I'll have lots of time! Plus, Friday is my last day of school!

* * *

_

Chapter 10

Things cooled down for a while. Billy left me alone, leaving secret notes and passing me secret stares were all he did. He kept his distance.

Micheal knows somethings up, but I refuse to tell him. It's nothing to be concerned about, yet, and I don't want him involved just yet.

It's Saturday and we planned a big picnic for all 8 of us. 3 couples and 2 people that don't realize how right they are for each other. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Max and Liz, but if I have to hear either one of them saying they aren't good enough for the other one more time, there is gonna be some blood shed and it won't be mine.

I packed all the food with Isabel at my house and went to the closet to get the blankets. "Izzy? Do you think it's gonna be weird with them there?"

"What do you mean?" she came to help me grab them from the top shelf.

"Well, it's always been a tradition that the four of us go and have a picnic together before it gets too cold. It's gonna be different with them there. I mean, Micheal's never seen how weird I can get. When I'm with you guys at the picnic, I don't know, I get crazy! Max and I do our M&M vs. I&T deal and we get... strange..."

"Oh, Maria! You're being silly! Micheal really cares about you and I know he already thinks you're weird and he's still dating you, so..."

"Hey!" I protested chasing her into the kitchen. "I'm not weird!"

"Uh, yes you are!" Tess said as she walked in. "I thought you knew that!"

"Thanks, Tess. You always did know when to make an entrance!" I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go pick up Micheal. We'll meet you guys at the park, okay?"

They nodded and loaded up Izzy's jeep. I waved and pulled out of the driveway, heading for Micheal's.

No more than 5 minutes later, I arrived. He hopped in, gave me a quick kiss, and buckled up as I pulled out of the driveway.

We made it to the park about 15 minutes later. It would normally take about 3 minutes, but Micheal insisted on stopping a lot and kept telling me how gorgeous I looked... God, the boy makes me feel special!

Everyone was already there as we walked up. I grabbed his hand and lead him over to them.

"Well, it's about time, you two! What'd you do, make a couple pit stops?" Kyle asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and Tess scoffed. "That's real mature, Ria."

"I know!" I joked and we sat down. "And, it's none of your business why we are late. We just are."

"You stopped to make out, huh?" Max asked with a goofy grin.

I pointed at him and then smiled. "See, that's what I love about you! Always straight forward and speaking your mind. But still... none of your business," I said and leaned back in between Micheal's legs.

"Yep. They stopped to make out," Iz said with a smirk. "So... what should we do?"

We all sat, looking at one another. We had no idea what to do. When Max, Iz, Tess, and I had our picnics every year, we acted stupid. We didn't want our boyfriends/girl we like to think differently of us!

We ended up hanging out with significant others; Tess and Kyle, Iz and Alex, me and Micheal, leaving Max and Liz to hang on their own. Kyle was telling Tess some football story while Alex stared at Iz, listen to her every word. Micheal and I were walking through the park and Max and Liz were staring into the others soul, blushing every once in a while.

"Man, I wish those two would get with the program! Max obviously has it bad for Liz and I know that she's practically in love with him," Micheal said, following my gaze toward our clueless friends.

"Yeah. They're perfect for each other. They're gonna need a little PUSH!" I squealed the last word as I felt my shorts coming down. I stopped them before they got TOO far and turned to see both Tess and Iz laughing their butts off. "Oh? You think this is funny! I'll show you two!" I stormed off to go get Max. "Need your help, Maxie poo."

"What's up, Ria?" he asked, still looking at Liz.

"Well, one, I'm up here," I said and he turned to look at me, "and two, I just got pants'd."

As soon as I said pants'd he got a gleam in his eye. Every year, it always happened. I got pants'd and Max helped me get them back. "Well, let's go, MD!"

"Right behind you, ME!" I said and walked beside him, with a smirk on my face.

He walked right up to Iz and said, "My client states that you, and this is a direct quote, 'pants'd' her. Is this correct?" They smiled, evilly, and nodded, "Well, then. With that said, this means war!"

* * *

_What does he mean by war, exactly? Well, leave me an awesome**REVIEW** and I'll update ASAP for you to find out!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_To my wonderful reviewers! I don't know where I would be without all of you. All of your encouragement has made me want to write everyday! I'm sorry that all of my stories take me so long, but I've just been so active! I got a job where my boss has me closing all the time and I'm going to be doing drivers training this summer along with stuff for basketball. BUT DON'T WORRY! I will never abandon a fic! I will finish every single one, even if it takes me FOREVER! _

_**Meliss**- I'm so happy that you enjoy my writing! Saying I'm an amazing writer went straight to my head and made me smile! I'll blame you for my ego! lol thank you so much for your positive review!_

_**MadRoswellFan**- Don't worry!Max and Liz will be getting together soon! _

_**mysticvysgiyi**- I'm putting you out of your misery! Here's the 'war' scene!_

_**hayley**- Glad you like it so far! Hope I didn't take too long to update!_

_**Sarah**- Yes, the war is on! Max and Maria against Iz and Tess: who will win? _

_**Grace52373**- I want to still post this on Candy is Dandy, but I don't know what happened to my story! I think I might just repost the whole thing and then write it in chapters like I am now! Glad you like it and thanks so much for the review!_

_**Priscilla**- I'm sorry it took so long! I just got a job and I had exams last week, but now school is out so I'll be able to work on it more!_

_**Red-rumm**- Well, you don't have to wait any longer! Here's the 'war'!_

* * *

The war didn't start right away; it never does. It takes planning, evil planning. Max and I were always on the same team. See the whole 'war' thing happens every year and it's all Izzy's fault.

We were about 8 when we started the ritual. The four of us would go on a picnic and just hang out together. Well, Iz thought it would be hilarious to pull my pants down. Tess and Iz laughed while I was too embarrassed. I ran off on my own, crying my eyes out. Max followed me and told me a plan to get them back...

And we still use the same one everytime...

"So, Max. Just give me the signal and we'll get this thing started," I whispered. He gave me a nod and we turned to face Iz and Tess. Micheal, Kyle, Alex, and Liz watched on, amused.

I pretended to talk into Max's ear, like I was telling him what to say. All I really was doing was saying 'psssssss'. He nodded every once in a while and then I pulled pack. "Well, seems as though she only wants an apology this year."

They looked skeptical. Tess spoke up. "I don't think so. She's not _that_ nice." Is nodded.

Max looked at me and then I went back to whispering, this time for real. "Just go with it. I'll do the face, you go get the _stuff_."

"Fine, then. You two don't need to apologise. She'll get over it," Max said, trying to guilt them, and walked off.

"Wow. That was easy," Tess smirked.

"A little too easy, if you ask me," Isabel replied and I just shrugged and put on my puppy dog face. "OH, NO! That's not fair, Maria Rose DeLuca! You can't pull that crap!"

"You're not allowed to do that, Ria! It's against the rules!" Tess threw in, but I continued.

"What the hell is going on?" Kyle asked, sounding not only curious, but confused.

"Yeah, I'd like to know, too," Alex agreed. I never looked at either of them, but back and forth between Iz and Tess.

And neither one was budging. **_So they wanna play dirty, huh? Time to pull out the big guns. _**I did what any other girl who wanted her way bad enough did, and stuck out my bottom lip, making it quiver slightly.

"Awwww!" the two of them caved, as I knew they would, and started to walk over. Max came to me first, and handed me something behind my back. I had trouble, but I contained my evil grin and kept the puppy face.

They were almost to me when Iz said, "group hug!"

Max joined the three of us in a hug. Iz and Tess closed their eyes and I looked at Max. My evil grin came as I mouthed, 'one, two, three!' I took the water balloon that Max handed me and broke it on Isabel's head as Max did the same to Tess.

We broke free of the hug and started to jump and dance around, being stupid basically. Ever since we were kids, we would taunt them when we won. Such as, "you really fell for it! M & M for life! ME and MD rule!"

And so it started, as it always did. They would pants me and Max and I would seek revenge. We were always a team, Max and I. He was the big brother I never had.

I jumped on his back and we ran around them in circles. Max was laughing as I jeered at them. "We fooled you, we fooled you! Ha ha haha ha!" They just stood there and took it; they knew they would do something back and so did we, but we didn't care! We were just living in the moment, and what a moment it was.

He finally set me down, but we kept our goofy grins on. I looked at him. "Time for our cheer?"

He nodded and we jumped into action (AN: imagine Craig and Arianna in SNL! I love Will Ferrell!). "Whose that girl that got all wet? It's Iz, it's Tess! Said, whose that girl that got all wet? It's Iz, it's Tess!" Max and I said together.

Then I went, "Whose that guy that brought them down!"

And Max said, "It's me! It's me! Whose that girl that brought them down!"

I replied, "It's me! It's me!"

Together, "Uh huh, uh huh. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh! Crazy Wet Girls! WHOOO!" _(AN: For those who watch SNL, Can't you just picture that! lol I sure can!)_

We jumped around a bit more, when I suddenly realised that the others were looking at us weird. I got a little self-conscious and we stopped. "Sorry. We got a little carried away there," I said, slightly embarrassed, and we went to sit down.

"Pay back's a bitch, and I hope that you know that, my dear brother and best friend," Isabel said as she wrung out her hair.

"Well, how many times have you heard that one, Maxie!" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh... give or take... A million times?" He asked, trying to sound dense.

"Oh, you're wrong! This would be a million and one! Remember that one time with the thing and the-"

"OH YEAH! The thing with the people and that place. Right!" he joked and Iz rolled her eyes while we all laughed.

"Whatever, you two. Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

We all started eating and sat in a comfortable silence. I was really happy just being here with all my friends. I was thinking, while in the silence, that for however long we had been there, I hadn't thought about Billy and Courtney once... until now... GREAT! Why'd I go and do that! Now I won't be able to-

"Ria! Are you listening?" Micheal shook my shoulder and I looked over at him.

"Did you say something to me?"

He just shook his head. "Nah, not really. You just looked like you were in a daze and I was trying to see what you were thinking about," he replied, pulling me to sit in his lap.

I looked around to see that couples were off alone again, and it was just me and Micheal. I looked back at him and pulled him down for a quick, but passionate, kiss. "I was thinking of how perfect today has been."

"Even though you got pants'd?" he joked.

I laughed and replied, "it wouldn't of been the same if I didn't get pants'd! It happens every year!"

"Oh! Well, in that case, I guess today was perfect, huh?" he leaned in and just as I thought he was going to kiss me, he kissed my neck. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining about it, but I want him to kiss me!

"Well, the days not over," I bit back a moan as he bit down on my pulse point. "Oh, boy... The things you do to me!" I sighed, happily, and leaned back into him.

He laughed against my neck and then pulled back so he could see my face. "You have no idea! The things you do to me and my poor little heart! I think it's gonna burst!" I looked at him strangely and he just took my hand. He placed it against his chest, or his heart rather. It was racing. "Only you get my heart going like that, Maria. Nobody's ever made me feel this way before."

I smiled and kissed his jaw, placing my head on his shoulder. "Me either, Micheal, but I sure could get used to this."

He kissed my forehead and we sat there, content just to be in each other's arms.

* * *

Awww! I love candy! And I love writing this fic because I can make them do whateverI want! Muhahaha! **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_roswell rulz- I'm trying to fit everybody in, don't worry! Liz and Max are going to be getting some action along with Tess & Kyle, and Alex & Iz! I'm trying to get in a lot of updates, too, but I'm gonna be sooo busy this summer! Glad you like it!_

_Grace52373- Glad you liked it! I laugh everytime I re-read it because I imagine what Max and Maria would really look like in those outfits, cheering... lol It sucks about the Candy Is Dandy fanfic board! I think I'm going to post it again soon! As for what Billy and Courtney have in store, you're just gonna have to wait and see!_

_charmd1- I'm touched! I absolutely love it when people compliment my writing! I can't thank you enough for reading! I'm glad you read my story, even if you aren't really a candy fan, and you enjoy it! Don't worry, Max & Liz action coming up soon!_

_mysticvysgiyi- Of course new traditions will be made! I'm glad that my story makes you wonder because that means you really like it! _

_Stargazer193- Oh, please don't beat me! I'll finish, don't worry! No beating necessary! I love your reviews! They always make me happy! I'm glad you like it and, by the look of things, you're gonna stick around until the end! _

_hayley- I'm sorry to have kept you in suspence for so long! Wondering what's gonna happen? Something big... sometime soon; maybe in the next few chapters? You're gonna have to stick around to find out!_

_Red-rumm- I love Will Ferrell and Sheri Oteri! That is my favorite thing ever from SNL and I really wanted to have Max and Maria close like that! It just kinda came to me! Glad you liked it!_

_Thanks to all of you for reviewing! It means a lot!

* * *

_

It was time to leave the little world we had created and head back to reality. We packed everything up and headed to the cars. In my car was Micheal, Iz and Alex. In Max's car was Tess, Kyle, and Liz.

After everyone had been dropped off, I decided on a little alone time. I pulled into my driveway and walked inside my house. "Mom? I'm home!" I yelled and threw my keys on the table. I got no reply, but didn't think anything of it. I went to the fridge and saw the note.

_Maria,_

_I had to rush out of town! Sorry such short notice, babe, but there's food in the fridge and you know where the money is if you want to order a pizza! See you soon, baby!_

_Mom_

"Of course. Nothing new!" I sighed and went to watch tv. Maybe it would make me feel less lonely...

* * *

NO POV

* * *

"Well, I had a really good time today, Liz," Max said, looking right into her eyes.

"Me, too, Max. I especially loved the little cheer you and Ria did. It was cute," Liz replied and Max got a little pink in the cheeks.

"Yeah. We do that every year. Wanna know what I loved the most?"

"Of course, Max."

"...sitting on the blanket, talking with the most beautiful girl I know." It was Liz's turn to blush and she put her head down, only to have it lifted again. "You're so beautiful, Liz. And to tell you the truth, I don't know how I managed to say that to your face. I've dreamed about it so many times; maybe I'm dreaming..."

"You're definately not dreaming, Max," she replied, softly. Max placed his hands on her face and, ever so gently, kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"I'm glad you wanted to come over, Alex. I love spending time with you," Isabel said as they walked into the house. "I'll be right back; I just need to change out of these wet clothes."

Alex nodded. "Go right ahead, princess. I'll be here when you get back, I promise."

Isabel smiled and ran up the stairs. Alex shook his head and sat down on the couch.

5 minutes later, Isabel appeared, dressed to impress, as always. She smiled and sat next to Alex. "So, what do you want to do?"

Alex smirked. "Well, I could think of a few things I'd love to do with you, beautiful-"

"Hey!"

"-but! They wouldn't be appropriate in the home of your parents," Alex finished and Isabel smiled.

"You sure are something, Alex."

"Yeah, I know. It's the Whitman charm that gets all the ladies!" he joked and she crossed her arms.

"'All the ladies'? Are you saying you have other girlfriends, Alexander Whitman?" Alex turned serious.

"I have no interest in anyone but you, Belle," Alex said using his nickname for her.

"Ditto," was all she could say as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

"Alright, budda boy. I'm gonna head up to bed and you are gonna go home," Tess said for the 5th time that evening, trying to get the horny boy off of her. Not that she minded making out with her gorgeous boyfriend, because she didn't. But if her parents came home and saw her with a boy on their couch, she didn't think their reaction would be very good.

"Aw, c'mon, Tessie. You _know _you don't want me to leave yet," he said, kissing her neck.

Tess held back a moan and pushed him into a sitting position. "You have to leave, Kyle. I'm being serious. If my parents find you here, I'll never see you again!"

Kyle leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head so he caught her cheek. He sighed. "We'll just sneak around their backs, they wouldn't even know!"

"That's not what I meant, Kyle!" she stood up.

Kyle layed down. "What did you mean then?"

"I meant what I said! I'd never see you again! My dad would kill you and he would lock me away in my room forever and ever!" she finished and Kyle rolled his eyes, but stood up reluctantly, and left... but not before a goodnight kiss!

* * *

Micheal had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't place what it could be about. He shook the feeling aside and thought about his day. He had had so much fun with Maria. _Man, I really fell hard for this girl._ he thought. "She's got me in the palm of her hands," he mumbled.

"Sounds like this ones a keeper," Mrs. Guerin said as she entered the room.

"You'd love her, mom," Micheal replied and held up a picture of the two of them.

She took it in her own hands and smiled. "She's absolutely beautiful, Micheal."

He smiled, taking the picture back. "Yep. That's my Maria." He sighed and layed back on his bed.

"Well, you'll have to bring her around the house sometime soon, sweetie. I'd love to meet her. So would your father, I'm sure."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, Micheal! In fact, why don't you give her a call and ask her to come over for dinner?"

"Tonight?" He seemed quite aprehensive. He didn't even know if Maria wanted to meet his parents!

"Yes, Micheal! Now, call her! We'll be eating in about an hour."

"You know what, I'll just go pick her up. I'm sure she'd love to come," he said and ran down the stairs, grabbed his keys, and drove away.

* * *

_Review please! I put in some of everybody, even some Liz and Max!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Thanks to my reviewers!_

_**MadRoswellFan**- lol I'm happy that I can make you so happy with one little snippet of action btwn Max and Liz! Glad you like it!_

_**mysticvysgiyi**- Glad you liked the M/L action! Micheal's bad feeling... you'll find out in this chappy!_

_**chrmd1**- I wanted Micheal to have what everyone else got to have on the show. I didn't think it was fair. I'm happy you love my story so much! Here's your update!_

_**STARGAZER193**- Sorry if I'm bugging you! I just don't get compliments much! I'll stop, I swear! Sorry it's so suspenceful! I'll try and make them longer! I'll put lots of M/M and I'll try to get more AI! I promise!_

_**Grace**- I am a total candy fan, but I love the whole show so I decided to add in some of everybody. I hate it when I don't get reviews so it's no problem on my part commenting!_

_**Trude**- Glad you are enjoying it! I'll try and get more AI in the next chappy!_

_**roswell**- Thanks! U rock too for reading my story! I'm glad you love this! I do too! lol_

_**hayley**- I'm soooo happy you like it! I'm trying for fast updates but this past week has been hell! I have so many things to do! grr oh, well! I'll try for updating once a week!_

_**Roswell98892**- I'll try to get more A/I. They are my second favorite couple! I'm glad you like it!_

_Thanks to all of you! I'm trying really hard to make it great for readers that love M/M, A/I, K/T, and, of course, M/L! I'm glad you've all stuck around the whole time! You make me sooooo happy!_

* * *

Chapter 13

I had been watching tv for about 10 minutes when there was someone at the door. I sighed, turned down the volume, and went to answer the door. There stood Billy and he had flowers in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped, stepping outside.

"I came to apologize for the way I've been acting," he said and I just nodded for him to continue. "I was way out of line and I'm sorry for those pictures. I'll leave you alone if thats what you really want."

"Good. You can stop sending those letters, too. They're really creeping," I said and he looked confused.

"Letters? I never sent you any letters." I just glared. "What? I swear! I'm being honest, Maria, I never sent any letters!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, if you didn't send them, who did?"

"I don't know, Maria, but I promise you that I didn't."

"Fine. Now just get out of here, Billy," I said and started to go back inside.

"Wait!" I turned back. He started to hand me the flowers. "These are for you; a sorry."

I pushed them back into his hands. "I can't accept these, Billy. It was a nice jesture, though. See you around."

"Maria, really, just take them. It'll make me feel better if you accept them."

"Well, not to be terribly mean, but I don't really want to make you feel better after what you've done to me."

"What the hell are you doing here, Billy?" Micheal walked up. I didn't even hear his car come in the driveway.

"I was just telling Maria that I was gonna back off; leave her alone. You don't need to get involved, Micheal."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want you anywhere near Maria, so I do need to get involved," Micheal said and he got in Billy's face.

I sighed and tried to push him back. "Micheal, this isn't necessary! Everything is fine and Billy was just leaving, right Billy?" He nodded at me. Micheal wasn't hearing it. He pushed Billy, who flew off the porch into the grass. "Micheal! What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm just helping him leave, Maria. Stay out of it!" he looked at me and I saw a hatred in his eyes. Not for me, but for Billy, but it still scared me. I had never seen this side of him before.

"Well, he's leaving all on his own, Micheal, so leave him alone. I also don't appreciate the attitude that you have with me."

"I have an attitude? I was just trying to protect you, Maria. And what was that you said about letters you were getting? You never told me about any letters!"

"That's because it wasn't any concern of yours! I'm a big girl, Micheal! Believe it or not, I can go a whole day without your help! Suprising, I know!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't be a bitch to me for trying to help my girlfriend! I guess next time I just won't come to your defense!"

"Sounds fine to me! Oh, and next time you wanna be a bastard, steer clear of me!" I yelled and slammed the door in his face. I locked the door and leaned my head against it, sighing. Could my day get any worse?

LIZ POV

Could my day get any better? Max kissed me no more than an hour ago and here I am, still tingling. It was so magical and sweet. I can't even believe it happened! Better yet, he asked me out on a date this friday! He's such a gentleman, too. He's absolutely perfect...

Alex POV

Here I am, walking home from Isabel's, and I can't wipe the grin off my face. She just makes me so happy; I've never been this giddy before. She walks into the room and eveeryone notices, but she still goes straight to me. I don't understand why she chose me when she could have one of the thousand jocks that are in love with her.

I stop as I get to my door. I can't even stop thinking about her for 3 minutes. Is that bad?

Kyle POV

I have never been so sexually frustrated in my life. Tess drives me crazy! I swear, she has to be a tease everytime we're about to go all the way! I don't know whats wrong. Sure, we have only been together for about a month, or something like that, but still! Why won't she just have sex with me! It's not like we won't do it anyways!

Maria POV

I got on the phone as Micheal stood outside my door, banging. I called Isabel, hoping she would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Max. Is Izzy there?"

"Yeah, sure, Hang on."

"Thanks." I said and waited a few minutes.

"Hey, Ria. What's up?"

"Iz. I need a girl's night," I stated and I could practically see her grinning.

"I'll call Tess and get the essentials. You call Liz, she should be involved now that she's a part of the group."

I smiled. "Thanks Izzy! I'll see you in 10?"

"Yep. See you soon!"

"Bye!" I hung up and sighed, Micheal wouldn't go away! I went to the door, not opening it, but talking through it. "GO AWAY, MICHEAL! I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN!"

"MARIA! JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU RIGHT NOW! JUST LEAVE!" I screamed and it got quiet on the other side. I looked out the peep hole and saw him getting into his car. He slammed his car door and peeled out of my driveway. I sighed, praying Iz would get here fast. I called Liz and she said she would be on her way in 5 minutes.

I sat on my couch and closed my eyes. Such an eventful night... and it was just the beginning...

* * *

_Time to review! Leave lots of lovin'!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Thanks to fyreangel5, kt, hayley, max and liz 4eva, stargazer193, and mysticvysgiyi for reviewing! I love you guys soooo much!

* * *

Chapter 14

"So, Ria," Iz said, setting down her things as we all walked into the kitchen. "Why did you need a girl's night so desperately?"

I sighed and sat down. "Well, Billy was here, apologizing and Micheal came and made the situation worse by beating on Billy and I'm just a little stressed right now. In short, Billy left, I yelled at Micheal, Micheal yelled at me, and we're not speaking right now. Well, I'm not talking to him at least," I babbled on, the three of them staring at me. I shrugged and went into the fridge.

"So, let me get this straight. Billy apologized, Micheal had no clue and beats Billy up-" Tess started.

"Actually, I said that Billy was there to apologize, so he did know. He was just being wayyy too overprotective," I snapped and flopped back down in my chair with a pint of moose tracks ice cream and a big spoon.

"Okay. So, he did know. Bad on his part to just attack Billy, but he was doing it for you, Maria. You have to understand that it was all for you," Liz said, defending him and I just nodded.

"I get your point, Lizzie, but do you mind if we change subjects? I don't want to talk about Micheal right now. I want to talk to Isabel."

She looked up, suprised. "What's up, Ria?"

I smirked. "I don't understand why you have to be the lucky one that gets the first action the eraser room saw this year! That wasn't fair! I'm usually the one to christen it every year!" I joked and they all looked at me, amused.

"MARIA! That's terrible!" Tess squealed but laughed none the less.

"What? It's true!" I winked.

"You are sooo bad, DeLuca!" Isabel joked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Now, lets go watch a movie in the living room. Grab some ice cream on your way in and I'll lay out the movies we have to choose from."

They nodded and I went into the living room. I set down my bowl and headed towards my big screen tv. I looked at our movie selection and chose four movies.

Tess sat on the couch closest to the door along with Liz while Iz sat on the other couch next to it. I grabbed my ice cream and sat next to Iz. "Okay, ladies. We have Pearl Harbor, the Breakfast Club, the Goonies, and My Big Fat Greek Wedding. Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing Josh Hartnett, but that's a sad movie so I say it's either the Breakfast Club or My Big Fat Greek Wedding."

"Well, I say Breakfast Club," Tess said. "That's my all time fave."

"Yeah, I agree with Tess," Liz said.

I nodded and looked toward Iz. "Breakfast Club it is." I got up and put the movie in, turning out the lights on the way.

General POV

Micheal drove home in a foul mood. Maria was pissed at him and he didn't understand why! "What did I do that was so terrible to make her slam the door in my face! I mean, I was just protecting her!" he said aloud and got weird looks from the person in the car next to him. "What are **_you_ **looking at!"

The light turned green and Micheal floored it. He was in no mood to be following orders such as speed limits. Somehow, he managed to make it home alive and no damage done to his car. Sighing, he got out of the car and quickly made his way inside.

"Micheal? Is that you? Is Maria with you?" Annabelle Guerin called, walking towards where he entered.

"No, she's not, mom. She isn't talking to me right now," he sighed and headed up the stairs.

"Micheal, what happened?" she asked but he waved her off.

He continued on to his room and slammed the door. He didn't want to talk right now. All he wanted to do was be alone; well, he really wanted to be with Maria. He didn't want her to be alone in her house right now.

He wanted answers. Why didn't Maria tell him she was getting letters? Did she not trust him? He sighed and layed down. There were just too many questions to ask and nobody to ask them to...

Maria POV

The girls were helping me get my mind off of my problems, and I was greatful. Tess did my nails and Is was playing with my hair as Lizzie and I talked.

"So, Max _ACTUALLY _kissed you? I gotta say, I didn't know he had it in him! I thought we were gonna have to push you guys into that direction," I said, grinning.

Liz turned a light shade of pink. "Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

"Well, do you blame me! I mean, come on! You've liked Max from the beginning, right?" Liz nodded. "And I know he's liked you, too, but he's not the kind of guy that just goes out and gets what he wants. He's a romantic. The exact opposite of my jerk that I call a boyfriend."

"Oh, Maria! Micheal cares about you so much that he would get in a fight with Billy, so what! He was just doing what he thought was right," Isabel said and came around to my front.

"Yeah, Maria. You need to get over it," Tess added and put the nail polish away.

"Thanks, guys. I love it when you tell me I'm wrong. That's an ego booster!" I joked and then yawned. "Well, I say we get some sleep so I can bug my boyfriend early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like fun. Can we come?" Liz joked and I hit her with my pillow.

"I don't think you'd wanna be there for what I have planned for him," I said, slyly.

They all groaned. "Maria! He's been my best friend forever! I don't wanna know that stuff!" Liz protested.

Tess just smirked. "But we do, what do you have in store?"

"Well, I was way out of line and I need to get him to accept my apology. How I'm gonna do that, I don't know just yet," I sighed and layed my head down on Isabel's leg.

She started to play with my hair. "Well, the three of us aren't tired so, you go to sleep and think about it and we'll try and come up with some things, too."

I yawned again and closed my eyes. "Okay, Izzy. Night girls."

"Night, Ria," they all replied.

* * *

_REVIEW TIME! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA DO IT! SO JUST DO IT! GOGOGOGOGOGO! _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_TO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS: I am soo sorry that its been 6 months since I've updated. See, I got this bf a few days after I updated chapter 14 and I just got sidetracked all the time. Now, we're broken up and it was a really bad break up... BUT! I'm OVER HIM now! So, I WILL be finishing this story and I WILL be updating more now. Just thought you all deserved an explanation! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HOPEFULLY YOU STILL READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

When I woke the next morning the girls were still all asleep. I didn't feel like kicking them out before I left, so I just wrote them a note about where I would be so they could read it when they got up.

I took a quick shower, did my hair and got into a cute outfit. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing my favorite pink tee that Michael loved on me and my hip hugger jeans. I looked in my closet for some shoes to wear and I found my pink converse shoes. I grabbed my keys and headed towards the door.

5 minutes later, I was nearing Michael's house with no idea of how I could make things up to him. I pulled up to his house and parked in the street. "Okay, DeLuca. Think!" What could I do that would make him forgive me?

I decided that I was going to climb through his window and beg him to forgive me, plead with him until he did! I thought it was a pretty good idea... until I realised he was on the second story... Good thing there was a huge tree that was right by his window. All I needed to do was climb that and then get into his room somehow. Would he open the window for me if I couldn't do it myself?

I sighed and started to climb up the tree. It was harder than I thought it would be. That, and it was a long way up. About 10 minutes later, I was at his window, trying to figure out how to open his window. I saw him sleeping in his bed. He looked so cute, so peaceful, so-

"Hey!" My heart jumped and my head snapped to the ground, causing me to grab onto the tree. I felt myself falling. I looked down to see Alex. "What are you doing up there?"

"Trying not to die, Alex! Geez, why not give me a heart attack!" I yelled down to him.

"What are you doing here, Maria?" I looked toward the window where a very cranky, but very sexy shirtless, Michael stood. He had a scowl on his beautiful face. God, I just wanted to- "Well? What are you doing?"

I tried to sit back up, but I started to slip again so I just held on for dear life. "Michael, I was here to apologize to you, but now I see how stupid it was to climb up here. I'm really, REALLY afraid of heights and Alex just scared the life out of me so I can't move now. I'd really like to get down now. Oh, please! One of you help me!" I rambled on and on. I felt the branch bend more to the ground and I let out a small squeal. "Michael, help me!" I whined.

I felt arms go around me. "I am, Maria, just stop your whining," he grunted and I felt myself being pulled inside his room.

I clung to him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed his face all over, but suddenly stopped when I realised he was probably still mad at me. I muttered a 'sorry' and stepped back. I looked back out his window and yelled down to Alex. "You don't have to worry, Al, I'm alive!"

He grinned up at me from his yard. "I knew you would make it, Maria!" He waved and I waved before turning back to Michael.

He was just looking at me, arms crossed. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me."

I sighed and sat on his bed. "Michael, I don't know why you wouldn't listen to me last night! I mean, Billy was leaving. The only reason he was there was to apologize and tell me he was backing off. I can handle myself!"

"You know what, Maria? You're right. You can handle yourself," Michael said and then knelt in front of me. "I know that you can, but I'm allowed to defend my girlfriend. I didn't know what was going on and I was so filled with hatred and anger toward Billy for how he's always treated you. I'm sorry that it went that far, but I was only looking out for you."

I smiled and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I know you were, and I love you for it, but you didn't need to do all that you did," I said and he looked at me in shock. "What? What is it?"

"Did...did you just say...that you...love me?" he stuttered out and I looked at him confused.

I analysed in my head what I had said and I surely did say I loved him. "Yeah, I guess I did. I love you, Michael," I said and smiled.

He gave me a huge smile and crushed me to him. He pulled back only to kiss me, long and hard. Once we needed air again he gasped and said, "I love you, too, Maria. So much."

We stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up, holding me as close as possible. We were happy again.

"Michael! Are you up yet?" A voice yelled and the door handle jiggled...

* * *

_UH OH! CLIFFY! Again, I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long! Stupid boyfriends prevented me from writing stories, but I'm back now! REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been sooo long since I've updated! I hate that I've done what I swore I would never do, so I decided to change it. I'm back until this story is finished because I promised myself to always finish my works! Hopefully my other storys will be finished soon, too! Hope you'll still be interested in this!_

* * *

I looked at Michael who was already carrying me to the closet. He threw me inside, much to my dismay, and shut the door. I could only hear muffled talking so I just tried staying as quiet as possible.

Michael's POV

After I shut the closet door I ran and jumped into bed. Luckily a magazine was laying on it, so I pretended to be reading it. "Michael? How are you feeling? Better than last night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm actually gonna call Maria and see if we can work things out today."

My mom smiled and sat on the edge of my bed. "When do I get to meet this Maria? I was hoping last night, but that didn't work out. How about you invite her to dinner sometime this week, okay?"

As she was talking I was thinking how she could meet Maria right now if she **_really _**wanted to. "Sure, mom. I'll make sure to let her know. I'm sure she's dying to meet you and dad, too."

She stood up. "Well, I made you some breakfast if you want to come downstairs when you get dressed, okay?" I nodded and she left.

I got up and closed the door completely and locking it, just in case. I sighed and then went to the closet, opening the door to a very unhappy Maria.

Maria's POV

When he opened the door I glared at him. I was sitting on boxes of his stuff and clothes had fallen on top of me. He had the audacity to laugh at me. "Oh, I'm soo glad you find this funny, Michael," I muttered and attempted to stand. I sunk further into the abyss and said, "Help me, Michael!"

"Okay, okay," he replied and grabbed my hand. Once I was out he started to pick up the clothes that went on the floor. Once the closet door was shut again, he turned to me only to be hit on the chest, hard. "Ouch! What was that for!"

"Which reason do you want, Michael! One, you shoved me into your closet. Two, you laughed at me when you saw me. Three, because I can!" I said, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to make it better?" he said, putting his arms around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck and smirked at him. "Figure out how to get me out of here! I can't go back down the tree and your mom is here so I can't go down the stairs!"

He looked pensive. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, Maria. There's no other way then those," he explained and I moved myself closer to him.

I started to kiss his neck, biting down I heard him moan. I pulled back and put my lips to his ear, saying, "I sure do hope you find some other way, Michael, or there won't be much more of that." I returned to kissing his neck.

He growled. "And why is that?"

I went back to his ear. "Because you're mom will ground you for having me up here," I explained and then faced him again. I kissed his lips softly. "I suggest thinking quickly."

His face lit up. "I have a ladder. I'll put it up to my window and you'll climb down, hows that sound?"

I thought about it. "Sounds okay, I guess. Promise I won't die?" I asked, only slightly serious.

"Would I ever let you do anything that might kill you?" he asked and I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Alright, I'll be down there in like 5 minutes, okay?" I nodded and he left the room. I sure hope his mom didn't stop him, otherwise I might be in here a while.

A few minutes passed and I heard noise by the window. I looked down to see Michael. In no time at all I was down and back into his arms. I kissed him passionately, a thank you if you will. I pulled back suddenly and his eyes were still hazed. "Come back here," he said lustfully and I shook my head no. "Why not, Maria?"

I pointed to the ladder. "Take care of that and then we'll go to the crashdown and get some breakfast, okay?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "I can't. I've gotta eat here, mom made me breakfast. But I'll call you when I'm done and we'll do something, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, but don't take too long," I said and kissed him again, throughly. "I don't want to wait too long before doing that again." I started walking backwards until he was out of sight and then made my way to my car. I saw Alex again on the way to my car and decided to see what he was up to. "Hello again, Alex!"

"Hey, Ria. What's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Wanna go to the crashdown and get some breakfast with me?"

"Sure, just let me go tell my parents and we'll go," he said and started inside.

"Okay, meet me at my car," I said and he waved to let me know he heard me. A few minutes later he got into my car and we were on our way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you almost got caught by Michael's mom?" Alex asked and I nodded. He burst into laughter. "Dude, he soo would've been grounded for being in there with you! Especially since he was in just his boxers and you were looking crazy from climbing the tree!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, buddy. I'd like to see you even TRY to get in a situation like that at Izzy's house. First off, Max would know you were there and second, he'd kill you if you tried to get into her room with her alone. And if their father found you, psh.. I don't think anybody would be able to find your body, Al," I explained and he turned pale. It was my turn to laugh.

Just then the door opened revealing Tess, Liz, and Isabel. I waved them over and they sat with us. Tess next to me, Iz next to Alex, and Liz next to Iz. "Here you are! We were worried about you, Maria," Tess said and hugged me.

"Yeah, we tried calling your cell like 20 billion times!" Iz exagerated.

I sighed. "Thank god I left it at home. That would've been really bad," I said to Alex who nodded and then laughed again.

Alex said, "that would've been worse then her just walking in on you two. He would've gotten in trouble for trying to hide it from her, too." I nodded.

"Wait, what happen? Did you go and see Michael?" Liz asked and then I filled them in on my morning.

"Wow, Ria. You told him you love him?" Tess asked and I grinned, nodding. "That's so cute!"

"Micheal's in love," Liz said to Alex who pretended to wipe a tear.

"Yep, Liz. Our little boy's growing up," he pretended to cry and we all laughed. The rest of the meal went on with normal conversations...

* * *

_Review please!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Well, life caught up with me and I lost interest in this story awhile ago, but I still feel that it is necessary to end it. Hope you all like it!_

Michael walked into the Crashdown and I smiled. "Hey," I said and he walked over.

He sat down next to me and kissed me lightly. "Hey. How's it going everyone?" he turned away, but not before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

Alex grinned at him. "It's going good, Michael. I heard the funniest story!" he said and everyone else snickered.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Michael asked, completely oblivious.

"Well, you already know it, I believe," Tess said with a wink to me

I glared at her. "Yeah, you lived it, Mikey!" Liz said.

Michael still looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Alex burst out into laughter. "I can't believe you were almost caught by your mom! That's just pure gold right there!" he exclaimed and everyone burst into laughter. Well, everyone besides me and Michael.

He groaned. "You told them about that?"

I looked up at him, a guilty expression on my face. "I told Alex who proceeded to tell them. I didn't mean for everyone to know!" I put on a pout. "Will you ever forgive me?"

He smiled and then kissed me. "How could I say no to you?" he replied in a whisper.

"Awww! Isn't this precious?" We turned to see Max and Kyle approaching us. "Why didn't you guys invite us?" Max asked.

We tried to make more room for them to scrunch in, but it ended up badly. We were all so close to one another that I could barely breathe! I suddenly started laughing. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy which made me laugh harder.

"Ria? What the hell is wrong with you?" Izzy asked.

I contained my laughter. "Well, for one, look at us. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can barely breathe! I mean, I wasn't claustrophobic before, but I think I may have developed it. And two, did you guys ever think we'd be here like this? I mean, last year I hated any East that I heard of. Suddenly, I've gotten 3 new best friends and a guy I love more than anything. Things have changed so drastically this year. It's just crazy, don't you think?"

Everyone was silent for a while. "What's going to happen after this year? I mean, we're all going to study in different areas and become different things. How are we going to stay together like that?" Liz asked quietly.

I smiled. "We'll keep in touch, Lizzie. I think everyone will agree with me when I say, a friendship like ours never fades," I said, reaching out to hold her hand. This caused Iz and Tess to put their hands in which all the boys followed their actions. "See? We'll be together in our hearts and minds until we can see each other again. Besides, Max and Is are siblings so you and Alex will always be close. That and Max and Is are like my family so I'll always be around, too and that means Michael will be there."

"Ditto to what she said," Tess said. "Except take out Michael and put in Kyle."

Max smiled. "How weird is it going to be when we're all married? Will our kids all become friends, too?"

I laughed again. "How could they not? They're gonna have to spend all their time with each other whether they like it or not! They'll just have to learn to be friends!"

I just kept smiling as the conversation went on. We were going to be okay. We had each other to lean on, to count on. I loved all of them like they were my family. Who knows, maybe one day Michael and I will get married. Maybe we'll have some kids and then watch them grow up. Maybe we'll grow old together.

All I know is, I'm happy with who I am right now, where I am right now. And that's all you need to know. I'll leave you to your imagination. I'm sure you're going to be wondering what really does happen for us after this. All I can tell you is we're happy. All of us. Our worlds became so much better When East Met West.


End file.
